Such an electric lamp is known from European Patent Application 0 017 016-A1.
The known lamp can be used on a printed circuit board whose thickness, both of the board itself and of the wiring, may vary between wide limits, while nevertheless a good electrical contact between the current conductors and the wiring is obtained. This is the result of the presence of arms at the holder which embrace the holder at a distance.
A disadvantage of the known lamp is that it is comparatively voluminous and occupies comparatively much space on a printed circuit board.